1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weapon housing for a firing weapon which has a weapon barrel secured to the weapon housing, a device for feeding ammunition in cartridge chambers laterally to the weapon, and a device for igniting the cartridges arranged at the rear end of the weapon housing. The ignition device arranged at the rear end of the weapon housing is also referred to as a trigger device or puncture device.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
Already known in the art are firing weapons in which the ammunition is delivered within ammunition chambers laterally of the firing weapon and in which the infed cartridges are fired or ignited by means of an ignition device, such as a cartridge puncture device. In this connection, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,220, issued Feb. 25, 1969, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,878, issued Jun. 24, 1975.
Such heretofore known constructions of firing weapons require a relatively large and massive weapon housing, which therefore is correspondingly complicated and expensive to fabricate.